The Real Ginny Weasley
by The.Original.Ginny.Weasley
Summary: A parody of The real slim shady by Eminem, Inspired by the fact I call myself the Original Ginny Weasley.


May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Ginny Weasley please stand up?  
I repeat will the real Ginny Weasley please stand up?  
We're going to have a problem here 

Ya'll act like you never seen a ginger witch before  
jaws all on the floor like Bam like Voldy just burst in the door  
started whoopin his spells worse than before  
they first start hexing hid behind your furniture (scream)  
It's the return of the  
"Oh wait, no way, your kidding, he didn't just say what I think he did, did  
he?"  
And Dumbledore said  
... Nothing you idiots Dumbledore's dead, he was killed on the tower (haha)  
all o' Slytherin love Ginny W  
Chicka chicka chicka Ginny W I'm sick of her  
look at her, being a stupid blood traitor  
Flipin' at you know who "yeah, but she's so cute though"  
Yea I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
but no worse than what's going on at your Local Ministry  
Sometimes I wanna get in daily Prophet and just let loose,  
but can't, but its cool for Miss Umbridge to hex a dead moose  
my wand is in your face, my wand is in your face  
and if I'm lucky you'll get a bat bogey hex  
and that's the message that we deliver to death eaters  
and expect them not to know what an unforgivable curse is.  
Of course they gonna know what Imperious is  
by the time they hit 4th year,   
they got the Daily Prophet don't they?  
We ain't nothing but Wizards; well some of us magic folk  
use a Patronus on a scary Dementor.  
But if we can create inferi with dead bodies  
then there's no reason that a Harry and I Simply can't elope  
But if like you feel I feel I got the antidote.  
Wizards wave your wands High, sing the chorus and it goes...

I'm Ginny Weasley  
Yes I'm the real Ginny  
All you other Ginny Weasley's are just imitating  
So won't the real Ginny Weasley...  
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up  
because I'm Ginny Weasley  
Yes I'm the real Ginny  
All you other Ginny Weasley are just imitating   
So won't the real Ginny Weasley...  
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up

Draco Malfoy don't gotta use hexes to make people scared  
Well I do, so hex him and hex you too.  
You think I give a damn about my Harry?  
Half of you Skeeter's can't even stomach me, let alone stand me.  
"But Gin' what if u get him wouldn't it be weird?"  
Why? So he can dump me to save all of you?  
So you can sit me here next to Cho Chang.

great, Ronald Weasley better switch me chairs  
So I can sit next to Harry Potter and Hermione to  
And hear 'em argue about why how much Harry fancies me.  
Hermione's always trying to matchmake  
"yeah he's cute Gin I think he's going out with Cho, hehe"  
I should tell Harry that I got a crush  
And show the whole world how you Ginny Weasley Mad (scream)  
I'm sick of you little girl and boy Death eaters all you do is annoy me  
So I've been sent here to destroy you  
And there's a million of us just like me  
Who hex like me  
Who just don't really care like me  
Who come from Gryffindor  
Walk, talk and act like Weasley's  
Because there's loads of Weasley's  
But not just me

I'm Ginny Weasley  
Yes I'm the real Ginny  
All you other Ginny Weasley's are just imitating  
So won't the real Ginny Weasley...  
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up  
because I'm Ginny Weasley  
Yes I'm the real Ginny  
All you other Ginny Weasley are just imitating  
So won't the real Ginny Weasley...  
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up

I'm like a NEWT Student to listen to

Cause I'm only giving you  
things you joke about with your friends inside your common room

The only difference is I got the guts to say in front of y'all

And I don't gotta be false or sugar coated at all  
I just get on the hexes and fire away

And whether you like to admit it (rip)  
I just tell it better than 90 of you witches out there  
then you wonder how can kids eat up these Stories about Harry

Its funny cause at the rate I'm going when I'm 30  
Ill be the Person who's married to Harry

Punching out kids forever just like my mum, they all have red hair  
And this whole bag of Wizard wheezes isn't working

And every single person is a Ginny Weasley lurkin'  
she could be a student at Hogwarts taking her OWL's  
Or the Quidditch pitch flying   
screaming I have to catch the snitch  
With her arm stretched out to catch that snitch  
So will the real Ginny, please stand up   
and put one of those figures on each hand up  
and to be proud to be outta your mind and outta control  
and one more time loud as you can, how does it go?

I'm Ginny Weasley  
Yes I'm the real Ginny  
All you other Ginny Weasley's are just imitating  
So won't the real Ginny Weasley...  
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up  
because I'm Ginny Weasley  
Yes I'm the real Ginny  
All you other Ginny Weasley are just imitating  
So won't the real Ginny Weasley...  
Please stand up, Please stand up, Please stand up.

Haha  
Guess there's a Ginny Weasley in all of us  
y'know, let's all stand up


End file.
